Combined Forces
by AwesomeLperson
Summary: This is a mix between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. This happens after the prophecy of seven in Percy Jackson and when Harry Potter is in the last year of Hogwarts. After the prophecy of seven, Percy Jackson and his friends believe that Gaea is defeated, but she unexpectedly comes back. This time she is teamed up with another evil force.
1. A New Prophecy

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson's POV

The stairs creaked as I made my way to the attic. Earlier Chiron had told me there was a new prophecy and he wasn't liking it. I crossed the attic to the Oracle. I wasn't scarred anymore because I've done it multiple times. "Ah, you again Jackson," the Oracle didn't seem even a bit surprised. " You are here for the prophecy correct?"

"Yes," I answered.

"This prophecy is the worst. The gods have feared it for many hundred years," the Oracle warned.

"Okay," I said as calmly as I could, "I am ready to hear it." The prophecy of seven was what I thought was the worst, but apparently there are even worse ones.

Then the Oracle started,

"Half-bloods you didn't know existed,

Are similar but a little twisted.

What we call home is camp,

What they call home is a little cramped.

Almost all year around their at school,

While you're around trying to be cool."

"Cool?" I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You go on quests and try to claim what you did," the Oracle replies. Then adds, "The more quests you complete, the more popular and recognized you become."

"But that's not why I go on quests. I go on quests so I can help camp and help the gods," I say.

"The prophecy doesn't just refer to you, it refers to the demigods at camp as a whole. Most demigods at camp go on quests because they want to become know as the saver of Olympus. Some don't go on quests they just do dangerous actions. Luke was an example when he stole the lightning bolt. Clarisse is another example," the Oracle informed.

I turn around and start towards the stairs. I began to wonder: _How could Chiron not like this prophecy? In fact it is not really a prophecy anyways. _That's when I stopped in my tracks.

"You're smarter then I thought Perseus-," the Oracle read my mind.

"Can you please not call me Perseus?" I interrupted.

"Okay, sorry. But yes, there is another part to the prophecy. It is only to be said when you return with the scarred one," the Oracle concluded.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I will probably update every week. Sometimes if I am not busy I might update more often. The next chapter will be in Harry's POV.**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: This is my second chapter. I hope you will enjoy. Btw the number of words per chapter will probably grow. Sorry for the short chapters. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and spent the time reading my story.**

Chapter 2

Harry Potter's POV

_"__Harry Potter. Harry Potter. join forces with me. You and your friends have already lost the battle. Look who teamed up with me." Voldemort gave a laugh. In the mountains was a face not quite recognizable._

—-Dream Shift—-

_There was a camp and all the campers were wearing orange T-shirts. Instead of wands they had swords and shields. They were all fighting, but it looked like they were having a fun time. Then one guy flipped over a rock. He had black hair and sea green eyes. Out of his pocket he took a pen and he uncapped it and it grew into an actual sword._

—-Dream Ends—

I woke up breathing heavily, which was normal, but my dream was strange.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Just another bad dream."

"So, tell me about it," Ron appeared in the room.

I sighed, then told Ron and Hermione everything in my dream. I left out the face in the mountains because I wasn't really sure if it truly was a face, or if it was just my eyes tricking me.

"This is not a normal dream at all. We have to do something about it. What is Voldemort talking about anyways? What battle?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't have any answers," I told Hermione.

"What's the camp? How did the guy ale pen change into a sword? Even I can't do that!" said Ron curiously.

"I don't know anything!" The words that came from my mouth were a little nit meaner then I wanted them to sound, but still, I was annoyed that they were asking me questions. I couldn't even answer any questions my self. Plus this dream just makes my head spin around and around. I have finals today! How am I suppose to concentrate on the test if I have a billion questions swarming my head?

**A/N: The next chapter will be in Percy Jackson's POV. I think I am going to do every other chapter switches POV. Please review! Tell me what is good and what I need to fix.**


	3. The Note

**A/N: I appreciate those who have complemented. At the beginning of each chapter I will repeat the last sentence of the previous chapter that has the same point of view.**

"Okay, sorry. But yes, there is another part to the prophecy. It is only to be said when you return with the scarred one," the Oracle concluded.

Chapter 3

Percy Jackson's POV

"Chiron? Do you know anything about this prophecy?" I asked.

"Nothing," Chiron said frowning.

With the prophecy in my brain, I walked to my cabin. Camp Half-Blood has grown a lot since the last war. Some romans eve wanted to stay. We have already sent out a few search parties to try to find Leo, but no luck.

Inside the cabin I found a sea green envelope laying on my bed. _Annabeth _I thought. Inside was a note that said:

You'll find me with the Twisted.

The note couldn't be Annabeth. The writing didn't look like Annabeth's. I sighed,_ another riddle. _But then I read it again and stopped at the last word: _Twisted. _That word was the same word the oracle used. Since there was no signature at the end or on the back of the note there was no way of telling who wrote it. I thought: _Could it be the scarred one? _ Then there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" The door swung open and there was no one at the door. I was so confused until a kiss was planted on my cheek. Annabeth sat on the bed next to me and complained, "I have been looking for you, Percy! Where have you been?"

"Sitting in m cabin," I lied. I didn't want to tell Annabeth about the new prophecy yet because we just finished a quest together for Hermes. Apparently a lot of his mail and packages had been stolen.

"Oh. I came to knock but you didn't answer the door," spoke Annabeth.

"I was probably sleeping," I said. This was my second lie in under a minute. I was really in the attic finding out what this new prophecy was all about.

"What's that?" Annabeth pointed at the note I held in my hand.

"Just a note." I tried to avoid giving out information that related to this quest. I tossed the note and the sea green envelope on the floor.

"Percy…I know you're keeping secrets from me," Annabeth teased.

I smiled. I knew I wasn't going to keep this secret long. I can never manage to keep secrets from Annabeth. I sighed.

"So tell me, what now?" Annabeth asked.

"There's a new prophecy. This this the first half of the prophecy: _Half-bloods you didn't know existed, are similar but a little twisted. What we call home is camp, what they call home is a little cramped. Almost all year around their at school, while you're around trying to be cool._ The Oracle said that we won't know the other half we until we bring back the scarred one. Also I think the note relates to the prophecy," I revealed to Annabeth.

I handed the note to Annabeth and she read it out loud, "You'll find me with the Twisted."

After Annabeth read the note, I could literally see the gears in her brain turning. Thinking about who possibly could have read this note. Thinking about who the Twisted ones are. And thinking about a plan to find the Twisted ones. After a few moments she advised that we go to see Chiron.

I closed the cabin door behind us and we started to walk towards the Big House. Outside I noticed three things:

Outside was actually warm. It was not to cold to wear a T-shirt and jeans, and it was not to hot either.

Annabeth's blond hair. Today it wasn't just blond, the sun made Annabeth's braid sparkle a little.

Everyone around camp seem cheerful. No one had the weight of the prophecy on their shoulders, like me.

"Percy!" Annabeth woke me up from my gaze. "C'mon"

Annabeth and I stepped into the Big House. Chiron was right there in front of us. In fact, we almost crashed into him when we stepped into the house.

"Chiron, can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course," Chiron replied. We strolled down the hall to Chiron's office.

"Sit," Chiron commanded.

"We found a note," I started.

"And we think it relates to the prophecy," Annabeth concluded.

"Can I see it?" Chiron requested.

I pulled the sea green envelope out of my jean pockets and handed it to Chiron. Chiron looked at it and said, "The note is very interesting. Whoever wrote it knows where Camp Half-Blood is located and knows about the prophecy. It can only be a demigod that wrote this note."

"But who wrote it?" Annabeth pondered.

"We'll know who wrote it when we know who the twisted are," Percy answered.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might actually update twice a week. After I finish writing this Fan Fic I might write one still about Percy Jackson but is might be about the quest for Hermes that I mentioned in this chapter.**


	4. The Shadow

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had two concerts so I was very busy this week and last week. Hope you enjoy!**

How am I suppose to concentrate on the test if I have a billion questions swarming my head?

Chapter 4

Harry Potter's POV

"Harry we should go tell Professor McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

"I know. I'll tell Professor McGonagall once I get done with Finals," I murmured.

No, we have to go now!" Hermione ordered.

"Okay, fine," I said giving up.

"Wait. I'm coming too!" Ron yelled as he appeared out of the dormitory.

As we walked down the halls to Professor McGonagall's office, everything around us was quiet. Very few people were up and about walking the halls, because most were trying to get last minute studying in. We knocked, then walked into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Yes?" asked Professor McGonagall without looking up from her desk.

"We need to talk to you about something urgent," Hermione said immediately.

"Alright, go ahead," Professor McGonagall said finally looking up from the papers on her desk.

There was a pause. I wasn't sure if hermione was going to tell or I was. A minute went by and Ron said, "Spill it, Harry."

"Okay," I began. I wasn't really sure where to start, so I just started with the dream, "Well, I had another bad dream, but this one was different. This time Voldemort said I already lost the battle. He didn't specify what battle. Also, he said he allied. Right after that, I saw a face in the mountain-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, "You didn't tell us about the face."

I ignored Hermione's comment and continued, "Then, my dream shifted. This is where things got weird. I saw this camp and everyone there was wearing orange shirts. This one guy who had black hair and sea green eyes caught my attention when he pulled a ball point pen out if his pocket. The boy uncapped the pen and it grew into a real sword!"

"Is that it?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That's all," Hermione answered, "Unless Harry is hiding more details."

"I've got quite a lot to ponder. You guys should probably get soe final studying done. When you finish the exams come and see me in my office again," Professor McGonagall instructed.

With that, Hermione, Ron, and I left the office. As we head back to the Gryffindor Common Room I saw a shadow move across the ceiling. When looked up it was gone. I looked behind us and there was no one around. In fact, the hallway was completely silent, besides the noise of our feet.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"See what?" Ron said looking around.

"The shadow," I answered.

"There's no shadow. Plus, there is no one in the hallway to make a shadow," Hermione explained.

I tried my best to gnome them, because I knew that I saw a shadow.

"Ahhh!" I said painfully.

Immediately my hand went to my scar. It felt like sit was burning a hole through my skull.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worried.

"The shadow, it must of been Him," I hypothesized.

"No, actually it was me," a male voice said.

**A/N: The next chapter MIGHT reveal who the voice belongs to and who wrote the letter. You may type your thoughts about the voice and the mysterious writer in the reviews. I want to see what you think.**


	5. The Note Writer

**A/N: I would like to thank all who take the time to read my story I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update. You will find out who wrote the note.**

"We'll know who wrote it when we know who the twisted are," Percy answered.

Chapter 5

Percy Jackson POV

"_What's wrong?" a girl with brown hair who looked worried asked a boy with round glasses, black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _

"_The shadow, it must of been Him," the scarred boy said._

"_No. Actually it was me," a familiar voice said._

_I turned my head just in time to see the outline of a boy about my age or maybe younger._

—Dream Ends—

I woke up instantly. I wasn't really sweating, but I was breathing heavily. The outlined boy in the dream looked familiar to me. I was certain that he was a demigod, but what was he doing with the twisted? All of a sudden a light bulb turned on. _Could the person in the dream write the note? _As quickly as I could I hopped out of my bed and reached for the nearest T-shirt and pair of jeans. I didn't really care if my clothes were dirty. I opened my cabin door and raced to the Athena cabin. I knocked it a camper, both a couple years younger than me answer the door, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Annabeth here? I really need to talk to her," As soon as I said that Annabeth appeared at the door.

"C'mon, let's take a walk to the Big House," I suggested.

"Okay…" Annabeth sounded unsure, like she was suspicious of something or was preparing for a surprise.

"I need to tell you something that happened in my dream," I said as we walked.

"Go ahead," said Annabeth ready to listen.

"Basically, there is a girl who asks the boy with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead-"

"A.K.A. the Scarred One, right?" Annabeth asked interrupting my sentence.

"Yeah," I say. I spill the rest of my dream and this time I am not interrupted, "I'm pretty sure it's him. Anyways, the boy says 'The shadow must of been Him!' And I don't know who him is, if you're going to interrupt me again with a question."

Immediately after I said those word she elbowed me.

"Hey," I said jokingly and elbow her back. "Can I finish my story now?"

"If you even can," she jokes back.

Finally she lets me finish, "After that a familiar voice said 'No, actually it was me.' In dream a caught a small glimpse of the boy's shadow before I woke up. He's about our age or maybe younger. After the glimpse I woke up and this thought occurred to me. I thought that the Shadow Boy might have been the one who wrote the note. If Shadow Boy is a demigod he could of sent it by Hermes."

The rest of the walk to the Big House was silent. It was probably because Annabeth, being the daughter of Athena, and all that stuff made her brain think deep about a lot of things.

Annabeth and I walked into the entrance of the Big House and walked down the hallway to Chiron's office. I knocked and we entered. Chiron didn't even look up and half ordered and half yelled, "Just ask Clarisse about the war stuff!"

"Um…" I turned to Annabeth.

Instantly Chiron looked up and apologized, "Oh, I thought you were someone else."

"We came here to tell you about my dream. I saw the Scarred One and at the very end of the dream a say a shadow of a boy about our age or younger. he had a familiar voice," I explained.

"And you think this relates to the note," said Chiron reading my mind and pondering the thought.

"It's a good possibility. Don't you think Chiron?" Annabeth said breaking the silence.

"It's an excellent possibility," Chiron replied, "The only thing I am wondering is where the Twisted Ones are?"

"London! In London. To go there you need to ride the train from station 9 ¾ , Annabeth blurted out.

"London?" I asked, just to make sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Annabeth confirmed, "I sure of it. I had a dream last night, too. This may sound totally weird, but in my dream Leo told me all that information. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was real. I didn't know if Leo survived the Prophecy of Seven."

I turned towards Annabeth and gave her a smile. With the information we had now we could find the twisted and and complete the rest of the prophecy.

"Wait," Chiron said, "Leo was in your dream, right?"

Annabeth nodded and I saw where Chiron was going with his idea.

"If Leo is with the Twisted, he know where the Twisted are located. Also, he know the location of camp so he could easily send a note to camp," I spilled out. I was actually kind of happy I put that together, because usually it is Annabeth who would link the information. It was nice to have a change.

"When can we go to London?" I asked.

Chiron didn't even give it one thought. He just smiled and replied, "As soon as you get packed."

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Comment below! **


	6. Meeting Leo

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Besides that, I don't really have anything else to say so, enjoy!**

"No, actually it was me," a male voice said.

Chapter 6

Harry Potter POV

I turned around and there was a skinny boy with brown hair. He had what looked like a robot dragon.

"Hi I'm Leo," introduced the boy. "I heard the new prophecy about Voldemort teaming up with the earth goddess Gaea. I came here to- whoa! Is that a wand?"

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Could I use it?" Leo asked.

"I would prefer not right now," I said.

The boy looked disappointed, but then cheered up, "Did my friends come?"

"What friends?" Ron questioned.

"Um…" Leo sounded like he was unsure of how to start, "Well..."

"That's a great start," Hermione said sarcastically.

I could tell that she was impatient to hear what Leo had to say. "Just give him a moment okay?" I asked Hermione.

"Okay, basically I live at a place called camp half blood," Leo told.

I listen to every word Leo said. It was weird to have mythology come to life, but then again any average person doesn't believe in magic, so I guess it's reasonable. Besides that, when I was listening to Leo describe his camp it sounded a lot like the place in my dream, but I didn't want to just jump to conclusions.

"So that's why I'm here," Leo finished.

I took one good look of Leo from top to bottom. He was wearing torn pants with-. It couldn't be. Leo had an orange T-shirt like the guy in my dream. The black printed letters were faded on the T-shirt, but they weren't totally faded. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what the boy in my dream looked like. My scar burned. I forced down the pain and tried to grasp an image of the boy. As I recall he had sea green eyes, black hair, and a orange T-shirt, just like the one Leo was wearing. The one thing I wanted to remember, was the only thing I couldn't about the dream. That was the words on the boys T-shirt.

I opened my eyes again and asked, "Leo can you describe your friends?"

"Would you like me to describe the boy or-" Leo started to ask.

I cut him off, "The boy."

"Whoa, slow down there," Leo said, a little surprised how fast I gave an answer. "Black hair, sea green eyes, and has a pen that turned into a sword."

"Check, check, and check!" I said excitedly. "I saw your friend." Immediately following what I just said came a flood of questions.

"Really?"

"Where?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"When?"

"Do you know his name?"

I slowly began to answer all of them, "Yes. In a dream. I'm positive. Last night's dream. No."

"His name is Percy Jackson," Leo informed.

"Okay, so we need to get Percy over here now. We can let Voldemort win this battle." I said.

"Don't forget about Gaea!" Leo added.

"Who?" Ron asked

"Don't you remember?" Hermione said, "The earth goddess that Voldemort has teamed up with."

"Anyways, Leo, where's this camp of yours?" I asked.

"Long Island, New York," Leo answered.

"Looks like we've got a long way to travel. I go pack our bags," Ron offered.

Before Ron could even turn around Hermione commanded, "Stop. Not so if Leo's friends are flying here as we speak?"

**A/N: I don't really have an author's note, so I guess all I can say is leave a comment below! :) **

l

l

V **( It's suppose to be an arrow in case you can't tell, not two lower case Ls and a V)**


	7. Platform 9 34s

**A/N: We're getting closer to the action in this story! It will probably be a couple more chapters before the action begins. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chiron didn't even give it one thought. He just smiled and replied, "As soon as you get packed."

Chapter 7

Percy Jackson POV

Annabeth and I rushed out of the Big House and into our cabins. I aced all my necessary items, which includes some clothes, a toothbrush, ambrosia, and nectar. I meet Annabeth outsides my cabin door.

"Wow you are a fast packer," I said. Annabeth smiled.

"Since I'm here, can you say that about me, too?" Grover said as he popped out from behind Annabeth.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head, surprised by Grovers appearance. "Did Chiron ask you to come along?" I asked.

"No," said Annabeth answering my question. "I asked him to come along."

"Cool," I said. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

"London, I heard," Grover replied. "Can I have the window seat?"

"Actually we're flying by pegasus," I informed.

Within a few moments I caught a glimpse of Blackjack, then followed by Guido and Porkpie. I got on Blackjack while Annabeth and Grover got on the other two pegasuses, and we began our long journey to London. More precisely, Platform 9 ¾s .

-Time Skip-

With Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie heading back, Annabeth, Grover, and I entered the train station. The station was larger than any station I had ever seen. Mortals filled every inch of the place, I'm serious.

"Where are we going to find Platform 9 ¾s?" Grover asked.

"Over there," Annabeth pointed.

"Where?" I asked. "There's no Platform 9 ¾s."

"No, I wasn't pointing at the platform. I was pointing at the information desk," Annabeth said, then added, "Can't you use your brain?"

"After all, I am a seaweed brain," I admitted.

The three of us walked to the information desk. As we approached the desk I noticed something strange about the guy behind the desk, he had a mix of white and blond hair and he seemed a little off.

"Is there another information desk around here?" Grover asked, realizing why I had all of a sudden stopped walking.

I spun in a full circle then replied, "Not a single one in sight."

"There's has to be another one around here, this place is huge," said Annabeth.

"You guys look like you need a little help," A voice said.

Annabeth, grover and I stopped cold. _Darn it! _I looked at Annabeth and Grover, but they were just staring back at me. The three of us turned around, prepared to fight. The strange dude was just a foot away from my face. Before he could even attack us, and before I even knew what was happening I pulled my pen from my pocket, uncapped it and it grew into a sword. I didn't even have to move the sword an inch, it just cut through the guy's chest clean. The guy crumpled to the ground and evaporated.

"That went quick," Grover commented.

-Time Skip-

After asking about everyone in the station, we gave up asking around for platform 9 ¾s. Annabeth and I sat down at the nearest bench while Grover paced before us.

"I don't think there really is a Platform 9 ¾s," I said breaking the silence.

"No," Annabeth argued. "There has to be."

Grover ran over to the closest column, and was about to pound his fist on it when his fist disappeared through the column! I walked over to put my hand through, too, but the column was solid.

"Move out of the way," said Annabeth.

Annabeth got a running start and disappeared through the column. I smiled, we had found something, possibly Platform 9 ¾s.

"After you," I told Grover.

Grover did the same and I watched his disappear through the column. I started running towards the column, not knowing what would be on the other side. Right when I thought I would crash, I went through.

"Nice to see you again," Grover greeted.

"Hey, look," Annabeth pointed. The sign said Platform 9 ¾s. We had finally found it.

"Who are those people walking towards us?" Grover asked.

"I dunno," I replied. "Let's go find out."

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! It might be a couple weeks before I update again because I have two violin competitions coming up. Just wanted to let you know :)**


	8. Meeting Each Other

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait, I don't want to delay you anymore, so without further delay, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Before Ron could even turn around Hermione commanded, "Stop. Not so if Leo's friends are flying here as we speak?"

Chapter 8

Harry Potter POV

We saw them appear, Leo was right. Leo was almost certain that they would arrive. The three of them walked towards us, the one in the middle looked exactly like what I saw in my dreams, dark hair, sea green eyes, and that faded orange T-shirt. The boy, whose name was Percy, according to Leo was the only person I recognized out of the three. There was a girl to Percy's left that had blonde hair, and the boy to Percy's right had dark skin along with dark hair and walked with a limp.

"Hi guys," Leo ran up to them and greeted them.

"Is that really you?" the one with the limp asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Leo," Leo confirmed.

"Last time I saw you I wasn't sure if you died or survived," Percy remembered.

"Well, I'm glad to be alive," Leo said. "Come, meet my friends."

As Leo and his friends began walking towards us, Ron whispered, "You notice the other guy walks with a limp. What do you think happened to him?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"He could of got injured on the way here," Hermione reasoned.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ron," Leo said. "Meet Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

We all quickly introduced ourselves to each other, and I could see Annabeth and Hermione looking at each other, trying to tell the other that they were smarter.

"Guys," Leo said grabbing everyone's attention. "We need to work together, okay? Arguing who's smarter isn't going to help us defeat Gaea and Voldemort. Maybe, since you two are clearly the smartest people here, you could create a plan to destroy Gaea and Voldemort," Leo suggested.

After having a silent conversation Annabeth and Hermione finally agreed to help.

"Wait," Percy said. "First we need to head back to camp to get the the other half of the prophecy."

"You came here because of a prophecy?" Ron asked.

"Almost every quest we go on has a reason behind it. Some are because the prophecy told us to, and others are because of the gods," Annabeth informed.

"Tell me about these gods," Ron demanded.

"Well the greeks-" Annabeth started.

"Believed that the gods control everything and rule their lives," Hermione finished.

"It's not believed," Grover corrected, "Because we still believe in the gods, and they really are real."

"How can you prove that they are real?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort teamed up with the earth mother Gaea," Annabeth answered.

"How do I know that you aren't lying," Hermione asked again.

"That's the whole point of this quest," Annabeth replied.

I was beginning to think that this war between them would never settle, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy pull a water bottle from his bag, it was clear that he wasn't going to drink it.

"But-" Hermione began.

"Stop it!" Percy roared. He set the water bottle that he just took out of his bag on the ground. "Look," He said. "I am a son of a Greek god, his name is Poseidon, the god of seas, earthquakes and horses. I am a demigod because I am half god half human. Since my dad is the god of the seas I can control water. This is, and will be, the only time I will use my powers for fun, so pay attention.

Percy closed his eyes and put his right hand in front of him. All of a sudden, the water pressurized in the sealed bottle and exploded making our feet all wet. Before anyone could complain about their wet feet he took his right hand again and touched each of our shoes and they dried at his touch. finally he stood up and asked, "Is that enough proof that the greek gods are real?" Hermione Ron and I were speechless. Percy didn't need a wand, the water just did what Percy had asked it to do.

I looked at Annabeth, Grover, and Leo, and from the look on their faces, it told me that this was not unusual.

"Can we take you to our camp?" Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Let's go," Grover said.

"how did you guys get here?" Hermione asked

"By pegasus," answered Grover.

"Dang it! We sent the pegasuses back home," Annabeth realized. "We'll need other transportation."

"Exactly where I was getting at" Hermione said.

"What about those flying stick things, that look like a mop," Leo suggested.

"Oh, the broomsticks," I said.

"We can borrow a few from the quidditch team," Ron said.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am traveling to Taiwan so there might not be an update for a couple more weeks.**


End file.
